1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security for portable articles, more particularly, to devices for the prevention of physical theft or removal of portable articles.
2. The Prior Art
As portable computers and other expensive electronic equipment have become more common, theft of such equipment has increased. There are a number of different types of devices on the market to deter such thefts. Most of these devices are either bulky, so that they are not particularly portable, or they rely on the small rectangular slot that is being manufactured into portable computers. The security devices that do not rely on the slot typically encase the portable article so that it cannot be operated while the security device is in use.
A number of locking devices have been developed to removably attach to the portable article using the slot. However, many of these devices are not particularly robust, generally relying on a thin cable lock for connection to a stationary fixture, such as a table. Thus, there continues to be a need for a device that allows a robust security attachment to a portable article that also allows the article to be operated normally.